Especia/Leyendas
thumb|150px|Una lata de la variante de especia [[Giggledust.]] La especia era una palabra para varias drogas que alteraban la mente. Algunas variedades eran el ryll y la más fuerte (y cara), glitterstim. El planeta Kessel era rico en especias, que eran cosechadas de peligrosas minas, en algún momento en la historia por medio de esclavos. Sevarcos II, Rori, Ryloth, Troiken y Mon Gazza eran otras fuentes de especia. La palabra también podía referirse a hierbas y minerales no narcóticos empleados para saborizar comidas o bebidas. Historia La especia era extraida de Kessel por ciminales. Ya que Kessel se encontraba dentro del Las Fauces, si un prisionero escapaba (muy improbable durante el gobierno Imperial) no podía ir muy lejos debido a los agujeros negros. La especie de Kessel era glitterstim, una de las más preciadas de la galaxia. Esta especia particular era creada por una especie de arañas de energía que tejían telarañas con ella. A un minero desafortunado que hiciera contacto con una de estas criaturas se le chuparía su fuerza vital en cuestión de segundos. Extraer especia era un trabajo muy peligroso. Kessel no tenía una atmósfera natural y las fábricas de la superficie creaban aire, sin embargo el aire era demasiado delgado para respirarlo sin una máscara de oxígeno. La especia se activaba con la luz, obligando a los trabajadores a trabajar en completa oscuridad. El Imperio Galáctico trató de controlar la circulación de varias formas de especia, haciéndola un producto frecuente de contrabando. Sin embargo, debe notarse que varias formas de especia tenían uso medicinal, y que no todas sus formas eran adictivas o ilegales. La mayoría de las formas de especia se recolectaban crudas, y después se procesaban y refinaban. Algunas formas de especia eran completamente sintéticas, sin ningún empleo de algún material natural. Muchas organizaciones y planetas se dedicaban a esto, notablemente los hutts. Se sabe que la especia tuvo uso a gran escala desde los días de la Antigua República, incluso antes del 4.000 ABY. En el 13 DBY Lando Calrissian compró las minas de especia de Kessel. El mercado ilegal de especia fue virtualmente destruido como resultado de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Con los hutts tratando de expulsar a los yuuzhan vong, sus contactos ya no tuvieron conexión. Muchas personas fueron obligadas a confrontar sus adicciones, y la especia prácticamente perdió su valor. Para por lo menos el 130 DBY se reconstruyó el comercio de especia. Variantes conocidas de especia *Andris *Avabush *Booster Azul *Carsunum *Crash n' Burn *Especia de fuego *Giggledust *Glitterstim *Glitteryll *Gree *Gabaki Gris *Gunjack *Gy'lan *Kassoti *Lumni *Muon Dorada *Neutron Pixie *Pyrepenol *Ryll *Rylca *Ryll kor *Sedativo H4b *Tempestad *Tirefin *Thrusterhead *Yarrok *Lubricante para Droides Zypoline Entre bastidores El uso de la palabra "especia" en referencia a narcóticos puede estar derivado de los libros de Dune de Frank Herbert, en los que la melange, una potente especia que se decía prolongaba la vida e invocaba habilidades psíquicas, tiene muchos paralelos a las drogas de hoy. De la misma forma en que Kessel es la única fuente de glitterstim, el planeta Arrakis es la única fuente de la melange. El concepto de la especiea en el universo de Star Wars apareció por vez primera en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], rápidamente mencionado. Desde entonces la especia ha aparecido en incontables trabajos del Universo Expandido e incluso es mencionada brevenmente en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. La especia es también un elemento en las búsquedas de los juegos de Knights of the Old Republic, donde es manejada por los hutts y el Intercambio. En adición a su uso para denotar narcóticos, la palabra "especia" también aparentemente tiene su significado convencional. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Tempest Feud'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *[[Sombras del Imperio (novela)|Novela de Sombras del Imperio]] *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Segunda edición'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues'' Enlaces externos * *EchoStation Article: Drugs in Star Wars *SWI Criminal Organizations & Spice Guide *Allakhazam.com: Star Wars Galaxies Categoría:Términos coloquiales Categoría:Variantes de la especia